ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Nor Iron Bars a Cage
| Pages = 22 | Year = 2254 }} Captain Pike... caged! Summary Yeoman J.M. Colt describes her second day aboard the and how she was kidnapped by aliens in the personal log. During a rescue mission to the planet Talos IV, Colt and Number One find that only they, out of a larger party including Spock and José Tyler, are beamed down. Once on the planet they discover Captain Pike in a cell with a young blonde woman named Vina. Somewhat brazenly, Pike strode up to Colt and acquired her laser weapon and tries it on the transparent wall off the cell to no apparent effect. Vina then walks up to Colt and explains, "He doesn't need you! He's got me!" To which Colt instructs to leave the Captain alone. The Keeper then appears. Pike, filling his mind with hate, rage and other primitive emotions to prevent the Talosians from reading his mind, is then punished by The Keeper for these thoughts. The Keeper explains that a selection of mates has been presented, since he "resists the present specimen," describing the various attributes of Number One and Yeoman Colt. Pike, while maintaining his facade of hatred, blames himself for falling for the Talosian illusions during the first part of the mission instead of taking the injured crewmembers to Vega for treatment; however, Number One consoles him saying that Dr. Boyce had came to the conclusion that their power of illusion was too great. Vina concurs stating however that is is useless to resist and that they are still "thinking like humans" although they are mere animals in a cage. Colt then recalls first boarding the Enterprise via the shuttlecraft Balboa and laments on being posted as the Yeoman after the disastrous events on Rigel VII. After reporting to Number One, she is told to report to Dr. Boyce for medical examination. Colt is initially excited about serving on the Enterprise and expresses these emotions to Number One. Number One advises Colt to keep a low profile since the previous Yeoman, Dermot Cusack, was well liked and trying to replace his presence would be impossible. In sickbay, Dr Boyce is completing a physical examination on Captain Pike commenting how on his workout regimen is having an adverse effect on this physique. Boyce suspects that Pike is using his workout regimen to compensate for the death of Cusack. At this time Colt walks into sickbay and notes Pike's shirtless form. Pike orders Colt to report to him once she is finished in sickbay. Colt asks Boyce about the captain's demeanor, to which Boyce informs her that these are "bleak" times for the Enterprise and that the crew of a starship is of such that the death of a crewman is similar to a death in a smalltown. Boyce then suddenly falls forward hitting his head on a counter. He seems to be resisting an internal voice that is pleading for assistance. Colt notices the doctor's bizarre behavior and attempts to inquire about what is happening to which the doctor curtly tells her that it is "nothing," he just needs a little rest from overwork, and to come back later. The action then returns to the Talosian cage where Pike is pacing the floor. Vina informs him that he cannot keep up such resistance forever. Colt question's Vina's loyalties as Pike tests the wall of the cage. Colt then wonders why, if the weapons are useless, they were taken from him when he was captured. Vina makes a snide remark at Colt indicating that Pike has no interest in Colt. Colt laments that this as been true from her first step on board. There is then a flashback to a funeral service for Yeoman Cusack. Pike delivers a solemn eulogy and many condolences are exchanged between the senior officers. Colt, who had been greeted by Nano, then remarks to Nano that the fallen crew members had not died in vain and that the authorities on Rigel were addressing the issues of barbarism in their culture leading the way to valued Federation membership. Pike is unimpressed and coldly replies that he is sure "that will be a great comfort to the families of the dead." Pike then "dresses down" Colt, who acknowledged that she had spoken out of turn. Colt is offended and states that she was quite happy serving on her previous assignment, the USS Hawking, and that Commodore April had made her selection and, since the assignment was not of her choosing, that if he was displeased with her it was not her fault. Pike mentions that the situation is difficult enough without an additional reprimand for insubordination for her comments. Colt goes away crying while Pike condemns himself, to himself, for his unfeeling comments. Colt then is placed in a "flashback" by the Talosians who transport her mind back to her days at Starfleet Academy where they tempt her with a recreation of a breakup she had with a fellow cadet named Alex. She had left this cadet upon being assigned by Commodore April to a starship called the Tiberius. The Talosians inform her that she can relive these events... but Colt rejects the offer citing the fact that she would repeat the same choice. Pike notices Colt's state, to which she informs him that the Talosians had been affecting her. Pike and Colt discuss the reasons for her volunteering for the rescue mission asking her if he had something to prove to him. Colt replies that she did it as a test of her own resolve to be in Starfleet. Pike apologizes to Colt. Later, as the crew sleeps, The Keeper attempted to take the laser guns out of the cell, Pike leaps into action and wrestles The Keeper into a position where he has his hands around The Keeper's neck. In an act of defense, The Keeper transforms into a large gorilla like creature. Pike indicates that it is an illusion and demands The Keeper stop it. Pike ponders that situation... that the lasers are functional only he is being prevented from seeing the effects and vows to take the theory out on The Keeper's head. They then escape to the surface where The Keeper informs them that they have accomplished nothing and are on the surface where they intended to place them all along. A new society trained to serve would evolve from their descendants. Number One sets a laser weapon to explode... Pike and Colt exchange glances demonstrating Pike's faith in Colt's service to Starfleet and member of the crew. Upon leaving Talos IV, Colt watches the planet drop away from one of the Enterprise s windows. Number One enters and invites Colt to a cup of "real ground coffee" and some crew shift rotation paperwork. Background Notes * This issue tells the events of through the eyes of the newest crewmember, J.M. Colt. Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Writers: ** Ian Edginton ** Dan Abnett * Artists: ** Patrick Zircher (pencil art - interior and cover) ** Greg Adams (ink art - interior and cover) ** Marie Javins (color art) ** Janice Chiang (letter art) * Editors: ** Bobbie Chase ** Bob Harras (editor-in-chief) Characters ; Christopher Pike : ''Enterprise'' captain. ; Number One :Enterprise exec. ; Spock :Enterprise science officer. ; Philip Boyce : Enterprise CMO. References Category:Comics